


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: 25 Days of Damerey [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, F/M, Fluff, Just blame Hoth, Life day, Post-TLJ, Requited Love, SOME CANOODLING, bed sharing, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: While the Resistance is stationed on Hoth, Poe and Rey have a Life Day holoreel marathon in Poe's room when Rose and Finn occupy Rey's bunk.They get through a few holos; but when the power goes out, and the heat goes down, Rey and Poe might have to get a little ... closer than anticipated.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddling!  
> For!  
> Warmth!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for implied adult times at the very end

“How many of these do you have?” Rey looks up from where she’s scrolling through the holo-reels in his collection, and Poe thinks she’d be pretty damn adorable if she didn’t look so smug.

Or maybe she’s adorable because she looks so smug.

Hard to say.

“Enough,” Poe says vaguely, waving his hand. “I really only got into ‘em because my dad watches them.”

“Ah, right. Blame Kes Dameron when he’s not here to defend himself.”

“Hey.” Poe laughs, but Rey doesn’t look up from where she’s squinting at a flickering still from the holo. 

“What’s this one about?”

“Uhm.” Poe rubs his boot along the durasteel floor of his quarters, wishing that he had more than just the one threadbare rug from Yavin to brighten the place up, or at least, lend it some additional warmth. “Y’know. A guy doesn’t really get the holiday, blah blah, meets a girl who makes him crazy, blah blah blah, they celebrate Life Day together.”

“That’s it?” Rey stares at him incredulously, still crouched on the floor, prodding at the projector. “That’s the whole plot? Maker, I never even learned how to  _ read,  _ and I had better daydreams than that on Jakku.”

“It’s better when you get into it,” Poe insists. “There’s no way I could do the plot justice.”

“Mhm.” Rey snorts and stands fluidly, wiping her hands on her leggings. She’s wearing a warm poncho over her tunic, and the whole outfit is belted in a way that shouldn’t be cute, but  _ is  _ cute, in a way that makes Poe feel like he’s a dirty old man. “Let’s just watch this one, then.”

“Alright.” Poe pulls the pillows from his neatly made bed and adds them to the pile Rey had made with her pillows. He goes to get some extra warm things from the closet, and by the time he comes back with the open-weave blanket and the bantha-fleeces, Rey’s already fluffed up the pillows, and looks like she’s happily nesting.

It’s unbearably, unfairly adorable, is what it is, and Poe Dameron’s not really strong enough to make it through an hour and a half of this.

But make it through he does, with Rey snuggled into his side - “that way we can see the screen better!” she’d declared as her reason for cuddling up to him, and Poe had warbled something hopefully in Basic in response - as they churn through a Yavinese-style Life Day holo. 

“I guess that was sweet,” Rey says thoughtfully at the end, and Poe nods, worried that he might cry if he speaks. “But - why did they get married? They’ve known each other for less than two weeks!”

“Because they’re in love!” Poe feels an involuntary pulse of indignation course through him, and Rey surely picks up on that in the Force. “So they got married!”

“I mean, I’m in love with the bread they have in the mess, but I wouldn’t marry it.” Rey’s jaw is sharp, stubborn, and Poe knows that he can’t win this argument, but he tries anyway.

“It’s not that kind of ‘in love.’ It’s the kind of in love where your insides feel mixed up just lookin’ at someone, the kind where you see ‘em and you go  _ there you are.  _ Being ‘in love’ means that you found the person who you’d go to the ends of the galaxy for. The kinda love my parents had.” It’s sadness, then, that pools in his gut and reaches up to fill his throat. 

Rey cocks her head and squints at him for a second. “How long did your parents know each other before they got married?’

“I don’t know, like, a year?” 

Poe does know, actually. Shara Bey married Kes Dameron nine months, four weeks, five days - and three hours - after they met. Kes kept track. 

“Exactly!” Rey crows triumphantly. “They knew each other  _ for a year _ ! Not two weeks! I don’t know anything about love, but I know it’s better when you make sure you actually like a person first! I mean, look at-”

She stops talking, and Poe turns his head to look at her. Rey had lifted her head from where it had snuggled into his shoulder (and he’s cool with that, so cool, cool cool cool) to argue with him, and now, for some reason, she’s brighter red than the surface of Crait. 

“Huh?” Poe nudges her, and Rey shakes her head, looking queasy. An unsettling thought tugs at him then. “You can’t … see him, can you?”

“What? No!” Whatever Rey had been thinking of, it vanishes from her face as she looks at him incredulously. “I told you, I haven’t seen  _ him  _ in almost a year.”

“Good.” Poe nods and rubs his hands together, noticing that his palms are sweaty. Weird. And probably nothing to do with who he’s currently less than a foot away from. “That’s....good.”

“Yeah.” Rey’s staring forward again, but now she looks defensive, her shoulders tense, and spine straight, and Poe wants to walk back in this evening until he gets to the point where she didn’t look so upset.

He still can’t believe that he gets this evening with her - not only are their schedules nightmarishly opposite to each other, Rey is almost always a package deal with Finn and/or Rose. And Poe loves Finn and Rose, but not  _ quite  _ in the same way as Rey - and okay, maybe once upon a time, yeah sure, he  _ could  _ have loved Finn in the same way, but no - no, this is different now, because Finn has Rose, and Rose has Finn, and Poe has - 

Very vivid dreams about one of his best friends and the last Jedi. And maybe some daydreams too. And maybe he’s been late to meetings a few times because he’s been practicing speeches in the mirror in the ‘fresher, trying to pump himself up for confessing his feelings - and maybe he’s never quite figured out how to get through the speech without saying  _ “so, uh, marry me? _ ” or worse,  _ “please let me have your babies.” _

Anyway, he can’t believe he’s here, but he has Finn and Rose to thank: Rose is Rey’s roommate, and Rey had been somewhat rudely ejected from Rose and Rey’s room after Finn had proposed yesterday, and the happy couple had decided to enthusiastically celebrate. 

Rey had shown up clutching her pillow, looking slightly scarred, and Poe had invited her in for a movie marathon without a second thought.

“You pick the next one,” Rey says, breaking his reverie, and Poe nods, getting up to shuffle over to the projector. He queues up the next holo, and settles back down in their improvised pillow fort. Rey snuggles in once more, and this time, Poe’s ready with his arm up; he wraps his arm around her shoulder and holds her closer to him, and he ignores the contented little sigh Rey releases near his collarbone.

An hour and a half later, Rey doesn’t sound so content.

“Are you? Kidding? Me?” She points at the screen. “They got married? Again?”

“They’re in love,” Poe repeats, but he knows he’s been found out: Rey’s head swivels at the sound of his voice, and her eyes latch onto his face, then widen comically. 

“You’re  _ crying _ ?”

“No.” Poe sniffs, wiping his nose and eyes. The damn traitors. “Maybe.”

“Why are you crying?” Rey looks shocked. “It’s - it’s the exact same movie as the last one! Why are you so sad? They’re going to get married!”

“I know.” Poe huffs a shaky laugh and wipes his eyes. “And I’m crying because it’s  _ happy. _ ”

“I don’t think I’ve ever cried because I was happy.” Rey’s nose does that ridiculous thing where it scrunches up when she’s deep in thought, and she shakes her head as though going through a mental list. “Nope. Never.”

“Listen, Jedi,” Poe begins sternly, jabbing his finger at her. “Not all of us have nerves of-”

The power goes out.

Into the dark, Poe finishes his thought wonderingly. “...steel.”

“Did you do that?” Rey stands up, and Poe immediately misses her warmth next to him. 

“Obviously not.” Poe stands up too. “Can you see anything?”

“No.” He can hear her roll her eyes. “C’mere.” She grabs his hand, and Poe’s throat goes dry - not that this is the way he first imagined holding Rey’s hand, but he’ll take it - and she hauls him to the front of the room. 

“Careful!” Poe yelps. “Don’t step on any-”

“Calm down, I’m listening to the Force.” Poe has heard Force-users say that before, but he still isn’t sure where he’s landed on that. He listens to his gut, though, in the cockpit, and he has a feeling it’s not that different a concept. “Here we are.”

Rey’s fiddling with something - the access pad, he realizes - and she huffs, angrily. “The whole system’s dead. I can’t get the door open.” 

“The generator must have gone out.” Poe groans and rubs his eyes. “Kriff.” 

“Yeah. Kriff.” 

They’re on Hoth right now, as they rebuild, and while it’s chilly in this old Rebel base on the best of days, Poe knows that it’s only going to get colder, the longer the power is out. 

“I bet I can force this door open.” Rey’s talking again, and Poe’s eyebrows lift in response. “Then I can go help!”

“They have droids for that,” Poe reminds her. “The generator is outside, and you don’t have any gear to keep you warm. Trust me: the Resistance does not need its only Jedi to get frostbite doing something that a non-lifeform could handle.”

“Ugh.” Rey grumbles and leads him over to their pillowfort. Surprisingly, she bypasses it, and plunks down on the bed. “I hate sitting still.”

“Same here.” Poe sits next to her and starts gathering up the blankets near his feet, relying on touch.

Next to him, Rey shivers obviously. 

“You should get in bed,” Poe says, immediately worried. “Something tells me we don’t wanna find out how cold it can get without heat.”

“Are you sure?” 

In response, Poe leans behind Rey and fumbles with the corner of the bed, yanking on the military corners until the top sheet comes loose. 

“There you go.”

Rey pulls her boots off and chucks them away before he feels her sliding into bed. Now his bed’s going to smell like Rey which is both Very Much a Problem, and Very Much Not a Problem. Gods, his life is weird.

She snuggles down under the blankets quickly, but Poe feels ice-cold fingertips grip his forearm. The temperature in the room has already started to drop - not really in a big way, but in a way that a man who grew up in the jungle can recognize. “I’m cold,” Rey whispers, and Poe swallows, reaching out blindly to find her hair. He does, thankfully, on the first try, and he smooths it gently. 

“I know, it’s cold, I’m sorry.”

Rey tugs insistently on his forearm. “I’m cold,” she repeats, more stubbornly this time. “Get down here.”

Poe envisions his mind suddenly as two brain cells brawling for influence:  _ get in bed with Rey!  _ screams the bigger one,  _ no, no, we’ll mess it up _ ! the weaker one mewls.

“Please?”

His brain roars in victory as he pulls his boots off as well, grabs the last blanket from the floor, and slides into bed next to Rey. It’s a narrow cot - as an officer, it’s wider than most of the soldiers’ beds, but it’s still no honeymoon suite, and gods, why did his stupid brain go there - and there isn’t really anywhere for him to go to give Rey the option of -

She’s draping herself over him like a dianoga, her cold hands pressed to the front of his thermal, long-sleeved shirt. Poe laughs nervously, and wraps his arms around her, hauling her in. Her hair ends up pressed against his nose, her nose tucked under his chin, her lips unfairly close to his throat, and her body lined up with his in a distracting way.

_ Dear penis,  _ he thinks. _ Please go to sleep. Love, Poe.  _

“Better?” Poe asks, praying that Rey doesn’t hear how his voice has turned to gravel.

“Mmm.” Rey rubs her nose along his jaw, and Poe fights back a whimper and grits his teeth. 

_ Have I committed some crime?  _ He wonders.  _ Did I die? Is this my punishment? Dear Maker, I’d like to think I was a good man, so why torment me like this?  _

Poe rubs his hands along Rey’s back, trying to generate some warmth for her, but all it really does is cause Rey to sigh, deep in her throat, and wiggle in closer to him. The wiggling creates some unfortunate (fortunate?) friction, and Poe’s eyes flutter as he wages a war internally. When Rey’s feet slide up his shins as she works her way in closer to him (somehow), he breaks. 

“If you want me to not fall outta this bed, you gotta stop doing...that.”

“Doing what?” Rey rubs her nose against his collarbone, and Poe wonders if she  _ knows,  _ if she knows that he’s haunted by her daily, if she knows that in between each of his heart beats is the sound of her name - 

“That.” Poe’s voice has dropped half an octave, and Rey definitely notices that. She’s too clever not to.

“Oh.” And then: “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Now might not be the best time.”

The lights still aren’t back on, but Poe’s eyes have adjusted enough that he can sort of see the outline of Rey’s face when she pulls back to look at him. He can definitely feel her eyes on his face, searching it. 

“Well. Maybe we should try something else then, if you don’t want to… talk.”

“Like what?” Poe stares towards the ceiling, and prays that Jedis don’t have magic heat vision because if they do, Rey can see how his face is flaming right now.

“Something involving...less clothes?”

And it’s official: Poe’s body temperature has skyrocketed to the core temp of Mustafar. 

Great.

“I don’t know if-”

“Look, Poe.” Rey’s hand is on his face, and he stills, not expecting the touch. “How many times do I need to hint at this? I just watched almost four hours of the worst holos I have ever seen-”

“Hey!”

“-and I even feigned an interest in limmie last month when you were so excited about it. I try my hardest to spend time with you, just the two of us. Do you really need - what, like a map? - to figure out how I feel?”

Poe blinks, his mind trying to play catch up, and it’s a bad time to remember that they’re still pressed together under the blankets. Rey traces a pattern along his chest while he thinks, and he licks his lips carefully before talking, having decided what he was going to say.

“You mean - you? Me? Like, you  _ and  _ me?” Stellar work, Commander.

“Mhm.” Her breath washes over him now, smelling sweetly of cinnamon and cloves and muja, no doubt from cider she probably knicked from the mess before coming over here. “Like, you and me. What do you think about that?”

“I think.” Poe’s brain is still frantically trying to reboot, but it’s clearly having as much luck as the Resistance’s generator. “Uh. Yes?”

“Oh, good.” Rey giggles sweetly and leans in some more, rubbing her nose against his. 

“Kiss now?”  _ What the kriff?  _

“Kiss now,” Rey agrees, not even making fun of him. Her lips press against his cheek, missing in the dark, and Poe turns his head carefully so their mouths can meet. His hands start to migrate to where they’re most convenient - one at her back, and one in her hair, and he appreciates the way Rey surges into the kiss, a little inexpertly, but sweetly, her lips sliding over his over and over again, almost teasingly. 

“Wow,” Poe whispers into the silence after she pulls away. 

“Yes.” Rey’s nose bumps into his once more, and she drags it along his cheek, and along his jaw, and then down his throat. She nips at the thin skin at the base of his neck, and Poe groans, his hands gripping her arms. The tip of her nose is still shiver-cold, and Poe has an idea.

“I think you still need to warm up, sweetheart.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Rey’s grin is audible as she hovers over him. “And what do you suggest?”

He answers with his lips, curling up to kiss her more passionately, his hand braced against the back of her head, tilting it slightly so he can get a better angle. His other arm grips her around the waist, and he manages to flip them so Rey’s against the mattress. 

“Something like this?” He asks, his voice husky and pitched in a way it only ever is when he’s about to - 

“Yes.” Rey wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to cover her. They fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces, and Poe loses himself in kissing her. He kisses her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and all around her face as she giggles. And then she moans as he runs his tongue along her neck. She returns the favor, and when she tugs at them hem of his shirt, he loses it happily, and he helps her to take off her outer layer of poncho. They tumble back to the bed a little less dressed, and they make no more effort to undress; instead, they kiss and tease and test things out for another half hour.

Poe’s just about done kissing Rey’s ear when there’s a knock at his door. He looks up blearily - and that’s weird, when did the lights come back on? - just in time for a familiar voice to come through the durasteel.

“Are you guys alright in there?” Finn shouts.

“Uh-” Poe looks down at Rey wildly, and he sees that her hair is tangled, as he took it out of her buns at one point; her lips are bitten-red, and the skin around her mouth is rubbed pink from his stubble. “Uh, yeah! We’re fine!” He traces an apologetic finger around her lips - Rey chases his finger with a kiss. 

“Okay, so let us in!”

Rey shakes her head frantically, and Poe can see a lovebite forming above her collar -  _ oops.  _ He’s sure he has plenty of his own (there’s a warm spot right above his heart that he’s sure will be a bruise later tonight), but he leans down to kiss at it in sympathy, and Rey’s hands curl around his back as she hisses. 

There’s the unmistakable sound of his damn droid on the other side of the door - his damn droid who knows the access code. “Are you gonna help us, BB-8?” Rose coos from behind the door.

“No, don’t - don’t come in!” Poe yells in a panic, pulling himself up and away from Rey so he can shout. “We’re uh - we’re working!”

He stares down at Rey in horror. “Working?” She hisses at him, her face scrunched up in disbelief. “ _ Working _ ?”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Poe mouths back. 

“....On what?” Finn asks. 

“...On a ...new….mod?” Poe hopes it doesn’t sound too much like a question, and Rey smacks her forehead in exasperation. Grinning despite his anxiety, Poe leans down to kiss the spot she smacked. 

“I told Rey to wait for me!” It’s Rose now, and Poe groans, laughing, and Rey giggles, tracing the planes of his chest, which makes him groan in a different way. “Here, let me in, and I’ll help!”

“No!” Rey shrieks. “You can’t come in.” She slides her feet against the backs of Poe’s calves, and he nips at her collarbone, huffing a laugh into the fragile skin. “...Poe is...naked!”

“Why is Poe naked?” 

“Why  _ isn’t  _ Poe naked?” Poe mutters grumpily, and Rey traces his bottom lip with her finger, holding back a giggle. 

“He spilled something...on his shirt.” Rey’s face is turning redder and redder, and Poe can’t help but laugh because kriff she’s bad at lying. “And his pants.”

“You two are so weird!” Finn shouts, and there’s a sound of him kicking the door. “Come to dinner later!”

“And don’t finish that mod without me!” Rose sounds pretty amused, and Poe has a hunch the younger Tico sister has a pretty good idea of what’s going on in here. “But do whatever you need to do.” 

Yeah, she definitely knows.

“Oh gods, they’re finally gone.” Poe buries his face in his pillow, and Rey scratches down his spine, her hands coming to a stop at his pants, which she tugs at. “What are you up to, Jedi?” He sits back up, pushing on his hands, and grins at her. 

“Well, we did tell them you were naked.” Rey smirks at him and traces along his abdominal muscles. “We should make sure we were telling  _ some _ truths.”

“Fair enough.” Poe works hastily to comply, and they spend another two, dizzying hours between the sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> feelin' a slight burn here on day 9.   
> Are people still interested?


End file.
